Hook me up
by Trory
Summary: Eine Songfic zu dem dem Lied Hook me up. Es geht wieder mal um Draco und Hermine. Das Lied spiegelt Dracos Sicht der Dinge. Please R&R!


Und schon wieder eine Songfic von mir Diesmal geht es wieder um Draco und Hermine. Ich habe das Lied "Hook me up" von den Schulmädchen genommen. Reviewt dann mal schön _wart_

_Diclaimer: _Mir gehört nichts. Das Copyrigt vom Lied liegt nicht bei mir!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

* * *

Hook me up

Ich kann fast nicht glauben das ich hier mit dir liege und unsere Zungen sich duellieren. Du hast so unglaublich sanfte, verlockende rote Lippen, und ich darf dich küssen. Ich kann mein Glück kaum glauben.

Bisher durfte ich sie nur in meinen Träumen schmecken, doch nun ist es Realität, keiner meiner vielen Träume von dir, die mich Nacht für Nacht heimsuchen. Und ich muss sagen deine Lippen schmecken noch sehr viel besser als ich es mir hätte träumen lassen.

Meine Hände wandern über deinen schönen Körper, und erkunden einfach jeden Winkel von dir. Es fühlt sich so gut an, du bist wie eine Droge. Ich kann nicht genug von dir bekommen.

Doch du hast Zweifel, das spüre ich. Du erwiderst meine küsse, aber die Unsicherheit spüre ich dennoch. Ist es diese Schlucht zwischen unseren Häusern, oder willst du mich nicht?

Du musst doch einfach nur deinem Kopf ausschalten, ich merke wie dein Körper auf meine Hände reagiert, wie sehr du mich willst, dein Herz sagt ja, aber was sagt dein Kopf dazu nur? Wieso sagt er nein?

No way don't you dare Stopp  
Come I'm about to play  
Hook me up now, hook me up now  
Don't get shy, baby  
You are all mine  
You know what it takes  
Hook me up now, hook me up now

Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich will? Wie sehr mein Herz nach dir schreit? So etwas habe ich bisher noch nie erlebt, ich hatte nicht gedacht das ich so etwas einmal fühlen dürfte.

Ist es Liebe? Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nur das du mich um meinen Verstand beraubt hast, und ich nur noch dich im Kopf habe. In deiner Gegenwart fühle ich mich einfach so gut.

Du weckst Gefühle in mir die mir bisher verborgen blieben, du kennst mich obwohl wir uns eigentlich gar nicht kennen. Früher war da Hass, und was ist nun da? Liebe...vielleicht...

Ich will nur dich, auch wenn mein Vater mich umbringen würde wenn er von meiner Sehnsucht nach deinen Lippen wüsste. Er würde sagen das mir die Familienehre egal ist und das ich unwürdig bin ein Malfoy zu sein. Aber für mich zählst nur du.

Ich will doch einfach nur deine sanften Lippen küssen, deinen Körper erkunden, und dich unter mir spüren. Ja, ich will mit dir Schlafen. So sehr wie ich es noch nie mit einem Mädchen wollte.

All the stories  
I've been trough  
Took me right to you  
Yes, so good to me  
The way you make me feel  
I don't wanna talk  
I just want us  
To get off

Du bist anders als die übrigen Mädchen. Du bist nicht wie die anderen, du bist etwas ganz besonders. Einfach einzigartig.

Ich liebe es wie du dich bewegst, trotz der vielen Bücher in deiner Tasche so leicht und sexy zugleich. Ich liebe es einfach. Und wenn du dir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichst, oder nachdenkst...dann ist es um mich geschehen. Du machst mich verrückt.

In deiner Gegenwart kann ich mich selbst spielen. Muss nicht der harte fiese Malfoy sein, den mein Vater sehen will. Vor dir kann ich meine Rolle ablegen und für dich mein Ich spielen.

Deine Lippen, und dein Geruch machen mich verrückt, ich will mit dir schlafen, weil du etwas besonderes bist, nicht weil ich mir oder irgendwem etwas beweißen will. Merkst du das?

Ich spüre das du es auch willst, aber du hast Angst davor das ich wieder in meine andere Rolle zurückfallen könnte, und ich nur Sex von dir wollte. Aber das werde ich nicht tun, du bist was besonderes. Dir gehört mein Herz. Bisher habe ich es noch nie einem Mädchen geschenkt.

Something about the way you are  
About the way you move  
Don't have to fake this time  
Tonight I'm runnin high  
I don't wanna talk  
I just want us  
To get off

Ich kann dir versichern das du mehr als nur ein Mädchen für heute Nacht bist. Mich interessiert nicht nur der Sex, du interessierst mich. Das Mädchen das in dir lebt.

Glaub mir doch einfach, das ich dich will. Das du mehr für mich bist als die vielen Mädchen vor dir. Hör auf dein Herz, und gib uns eine Chance. Es könnte Liebe sein, verspiel es nicht, weil ich zuvor Fehler gemacht habe.

Ich werde dich nach heute Nacht nicht aus meinem Bett werfen, und dir erklären das du nur ein kleiner Snack für zwischendurch warst. Mein Herz will dich, es sagt das ich dich Liebe.

Lass mich nicht fallen jetzt wo ich herausgefunden habe das ich dich Liebe. Mein Herz habe ich dir doch schon geschenkt, mehr kann ich nicht machen. Ich will dich...

Ich könnte mir vorstellen mit dir Alt zu werden, und Kinder mit dir zu haben. Sie würden nicht so schrecklich aufwachsen wie ich...sie würden Liebe geschenkt bekommen.

Gib unserer Liebe eine Chance...ich kann hören was dein Herz sagt, es muss nur noch in deinen Kopf. Ich liebe dich.

I don't want to end  
This thing we've got  
Now that I found out  
That together we come one


End file.
